All Your English Are Destroyed By Us
by khssConker T
Summary: This contains Zero Wing, Mr. T, and Star Trek The Next Generation. CATs is preserved to live centries later, and wants to destroy the English language, and perhaps living creatures.
1. The language destroyer and good guys

ALL YOUR ENGLISH ARE DESTROYED BY US  
  
CATs blew up everything in sight. It was recommended for the Zero Wing committee to learn how to speak English, because all the other federations required it. It was hard for alien species to speak perfect English thanks to their brain and voicebox, and CATS was purposely trting to get rid of the language. CATS talks to his troops. Oh yeah, there was a survivor from Zero Wing, but no-one cared..  
  
"Good evening gentlemen! I need plan to ruin english language!" CATs tells his troops.  
  
"No good thought.. We can't think!" the troops reply.  
  
Suddenly, an assassin that CATs hired enters the room.  
  
"How you are?" CATs asks.  
  
"I listen to plan.. I have idea! Great idea that can work!" the assassin says.  
  
"What plan it?" CATs asks.  
  
"We preserve body your in ice chamber make live longer! Future generation will suffer before chance!" The assassin tells CATs.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" CATs and the assassin laugh.  
  
"I fire you!" CATs replies.  
  
"Open airlock troops, throw him out!" CATs replies.  
  
The airlock is quickly open, and the troops toss out the assassin, then they close the airlock.  
  
"Dead guy idea good! Use it!" CATs tells his troops.  
  
The troops grab CATs and put him in a cold room, then they lock the door.  
  
****  
  
Centuries later, in the U.S.S. Enterprise  
  
"Captain, I just found something very scary out!" the green skinned android guy says.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Captain Picard asks.  
  
"The area we are in, is where the Zero Wing Committee was destroyed." the android tells the Captain.  
  
"What is your point? I don't care about a history lesson." Captain Picard tells the android.  
  
"Well, this area may be filled with pirates and such." the android replies.  
  
Suddenly, a Black small space shuttle is seen on the vid-screen.  
  
"Wait! Survivors of the wreck!" the android tells Picard.  
  
The spine head dude looks at the object closely.  
  
"That isn't a survivor of this region!" the spine head guy tells Picard.  
  
"Quick, make communications with it!" Picard says.  
  
*****  
  
Somewhere far in space (that century):  
  
A Zero-Wing space jet is floating, and a man is inside. He wakes up.  
  
"Where I am?" the man says.  
  
He looks at his clock on his spaceship and noticed centuries passed.  
  
"Drugs of my! Them worked! Lived longer I!" the man says, realising he lived for centuries asleep.  
  
"Zero-Wing base are belong to CATs at time. CATs ancestors own me base at this time?" the man asks.  
  
*****  
  
CATs's secret hide out:  
  
CATs is let out of the room, then quickly defrosted.  
  
"Welcome to our generation!" a scientist tells Cats.  
  
"What you say?" Cats asks.  
  
"You were locked in there for a couple of centuries, and your were frozen, but I quickly recovered you." the scientist tells Cats.  
  
"Why weird speak not I?" Cats asks.  
  
"What did you say?" the scientist asks.  
  
"Why english perfect?" Cats asks.  
  
"Well, all federations are required to speak perfect english. Now I must bring you to my home planet, you seem very special, like a peice of history." the scientist says.  
  
*****  
  
Back at the U.S.S. enterprise:  
  
A vid screen opens, and suddenly, MR.T is shown!  
  
"What are you doing here? This place is U.S.S. Federation Territory!" Picard tells Mr.T..  
  
"Well, I was day-dreaming!" Mr.T tells Picard over the Vid-Screen..  
  
"Captain.. If my history is correct, that looks like a van from the 1970s!" the android tells Picard.  
  
"That's impossible, your circuits are fried! Go meet the guy who claims he was in another dimension where he could see and host a child's show "Reading Rainbow" and said we were on a T.V. show!" Picard tells the android.  
  
"Yes sir." the android replies, then heads toward the engine room with the blind black engineer.  
  
"Please explain what you are doing in this area!" Picard tells Mr.T  
  
"Well, the A-Team fixed my van and made it capable of being a submarine. Then this guy named Allah was working in a Volcano with all these weird devices and meteors! It was my job to take that foo' Allah down, and ain't nothin wrong with that! Then suddenly, the Volcano was about to erupt, and the rest of the A-Team took all the helicopters. I quickly got in my van and locked the doors, just when the base of about to flow full of lava, suddenly, these machines and meteors explode, and the whole place turns dark and I fall asleep. Then I open my eyes, see that I'm still in my van, but in a weird area! I found out this was space, and then--" Mr. T goes on and on.  
  
"Okay, I understand. Now would you mind if we help you in anyway?" Picard asks.  
  
"I want Icecream!" Mr. T tells Picard..  
  
"I will rip him to shreads if he keeps fooling around, and then rip those shreads to smaller shreads." the spine headed says.  
  
"Yo! Freak of nature! Ain't nobody talk to Mr. T like that!" Mr. T says.  
  
******  
  
Planet Nebuland:  
  
CATs is in a space shuttle with the scientist, the shuttle is landing down in the planet's capitol soon.  
  
"You ever want not use language english?" CATs asks.  
  
"Yeah.. Alot of locals don't like the language.. Ever sense that stupid peace federation, everyone in the Galaxy has to speak English! In fact, a couple of centuries ago, anyone from Earth had to speak English when they went into Space. Nowadays everyone has to speak English PERFECTLY or the federation won't understand you. Sucks major ass." the scientist says.  
  
"Why not destroy language english?" CATs asks.  
  
"Well, its kind of impossible now. Even if we try to, the federation will be very suspicous." the scientist tells CATs.  
  
The shuttle lands on the capitol of the Planet, the capitol is "Pie Ass Destrub."  
  
"Have you leader at all?" CATs asks.  
  
"No, we don't have a leader on this planet." the scientist says.  
  
CATs smiles.  
  
*****  
  
Somewhere far in space (again):  
  
The pilot doesn't have a name, and his ship has no full.  
  
"What I do?" the pilot says to himself.  
  
"Message must I make people hear!" the pilot says.  
  
"ALL ALONE AM I!" the pilot screams!  
  
******  
  
To be continued:  
  
Will the pilot of the Zero-Wing craft ever get saved or speak English properlly? Will Mr.T ever understand how he got in space and get his Ice Cream? Will Captain Picard ever report what happened to the U.S.S. federation? Will CATs make people speak incorrect english? And finally, what are the ingredients to those drugs that Zero-Wing pilot made!  
  
Find out for some of these in the next episode of ALL YOUR ENGLISH ARE DESTROYED BY US! 


	2. MrT teams up, CATs meets debate, and Dah...

Note: I do not own any of the characters what so-ever.. Mr.T is an actual person who belongs to himself.. Mr.T's van is copyrighted by whoever is head of the A-Team company. U.S.S. Enterprise and its characters are copyrighted by whatever company own Star Trek. Stupid Cube like structure with androids, cyborgs, and robots is copyrighted by the people who own Star Trek also. Lastly, Zero-Wing stuff, like the dialogue, Zero-Wing fighter jet, unknown Zero-Wing pilot, and CATs are copyrighted by their creators. And yes, I did make up Planet Nebuland, I hope atleast.  
  
U.S.S. Enterprise communications: DECK..  
  
"What did you say!" the spine headed brown alien/guy yells .  
  
"Foo'! You wanna fight with me! Cuss no-one wins against Mr.T!" Mr.T tells the Spine headed brown alien/guy.  
  
"Do you know who I am! I'm Wolf, head of this ship's offensive-" spine headed dude says, revealing his name as Wolf, before getting interupted.  
  
"This is enough! I will not tolerated this! Go to your room!" Captain Picard tells the spine headed brown alien/guy/freak/WOLF.  
  
"Yes sir.." the spine headed guy replies, then leaves the deck.  
  
"Okay, we know your name is Mr.T.. State what kind of weapons you have on your craft!" Captain Picard says.  
  
"I've got torpedoes and that's about it!" Mr.T replies.  
  
Suddenly, Captain Picard's sidekick, Commander Riker (the guy with the beard and stuff) enters the deck.  
  
"Check it out! Some human from October 6th, 2003 asked his dad for my name!" Commander Riker replies.  
  
"What?" Mr.T and Captain Picard asks.  
  
"Nothing, now, lets check and see if you have any offense weapons on your craft!" Commander Riker says.  
  
Some woman next to Riker checks Mr.T's ship.  
  
"This ship seems to be very old, I can't check it! The only contact we can make with this ship is by communications." the woman says.  
  
"Mr.T, do you mind if we investegate your ship? We understand you have no idea what we are doing. But the U.S.S. Enterprise is part of the U.S.S. federation." Captain Picard tells Mr.T..  
  
"This ain't a ship! This is my van with sub-marine gear! And it goes hella fast!" Mr.T responds.  
  
"Just please let us check your "van" as you call it." Commander Riker says.  
  
"Oh okay." Mr.T responds.  
  
Commander Riker walks toward the pond.  
  
"Beam me up Scottie!" Commander Riker says.  
  
"Who the hell is Scottie?" the woman asks.  
  
"Spok, don't you know of Scottie?" Commander Riker asks Captain Picard.  
  
"You seem to have your history mixed up, this is the U.S.S. Enterprise, you are thinking of the last generation, just get your job done!" Captain Picard tells Riker.  
  
"Oh alright.." Riker replies.  
  
************  
  
Planet Nebuland: capitol "Pie Ass Destrub"  
  
The shuttle doors open, and the citizens watch the scientist and CATs walk out.  
  
"Hurray, the scientist's rumors are true!" Citizens scream.. CATs and the scientist walk toward the debate tower and enter it. CATs is welcomed.  
  
"Hello Gob Schneeedoor!" some debate people say to the scientist, revealing his name.  
  
"Yeah yeah.. I get the idea.." Gob Schneeedoor replies (the scientist).  
  
"Who is that guy next to you?" a fellow debater says.  
  
"CATs my name!" CATs responds.  
  
"He's not good at speaking English, but he makes good points." Gob Schneeedoor replies.  
  
CATs doesn't like the fact everyone is speaking English perfectly.  
  
"People ever not English speak?" CATs asks.  
  
"Yes.. But this is the capital of the planet.. We all have to speak PERFECT English at this capital, follow me, I'll show you the debate room, a debate is about to start soon." Gob Schneeedoor tells CATs.  
  
They walk up to an elevator door and it opens, quickly Gob Schneeedoor and CATs enter the elevator before the doors close.  
  
"This may take a while, there are over 80 floors in this building." Gob Schneeedoor tells CATs..  
  
Elevator music goes on..  
  
"Music odd.. Why music soothing and silent? Music be loud!" CATs tells Gob Schneeedoor..  
  
"Elevator music has always been like that.. Its for people who are afraid of heights and stuff.." Gob Schneeedoor replies.  
  
**********  
  
Back in space: the middle of nowhere..  
  
"Full ship needs!" the pilot says.. Obviously mispelling and pronouncing "fuel"..  
  
"Wait... Power Solar!" the pilot says, then hits a button and suddenly, the ship gains fuel by making solar panels rise..  
  
"Am saved I!" the pilot says.  
  
Suddenly, a big, grey, cube thing with lots of polls and wires is seen. And its gets bigger and bigger.  
  
On board the big grey cube thing: deck..  
  
Androids, cyborgs, and robots are seen.. In a crappy deck, very dark with pipers and metalic walls surrounding them. The captain quickly notices the vehicle..  
  
"What the hell is that! Get me communications, now!" the captain, who is a cyborg yells.  
  
a robot presses a button, and a vid-screen appears..  
  
In that stupid Zero-Wing ship:  
  
A vid-screen appears in front of the pilot, a very small vid-screen.  
  
"Last communications at!" the pilot yells with happiness!  
  
On board the big grey cube thing: deck (again)  
  
"That motha ****** is huge boss!" an android yells to the captain.  
  
"That thing has human flesh! No mechanical peices in it! Should we attack it because of flesh?" asks a robot.  
  
"No.. I have flesh to you know.. He might be a cyborg like me.. But that creature is huge, all we can see is his belly on our vid-screen." the captain cyborg replies.  
  
"Who are you! What is your species!" the cyborg yells at the vid-screen..  
  
"Am name I not know!" the pilot of the Zero-Wing replies (except only you can see his belly jiggles on the vid-screen)..  
  
"Sure.. That guy speaks horrible English! It could be possible that thing may be a android from a single century again that can communicate in all languages, but the dialogue gets messed up." a cyborg replies.  
  
"Let me tells him.. OOHh alalal fudgetie tute so moi atie con moonca?" the captain asks in an unknown language.  
  
"What you say?" the Zero-Wing pilot asks.  
  
"You are wrong partner. He has no translator chip!" the captain tells the cyborg..  
  
"Also, I said, Where is my dinner be-ach and who ate my candy?" the captain says to the vid-screen.  
  
"Confuse am I is..." the Zero-Wing pilot replies (with his belly jiggling of course on the vid-screen)..  
  
*******  
  
Mr.T's Van: Inside foo'  
  
Commander Riker beams into Mr. T's van.. Suddenly, the A-Team theme plays.. Ba-ba baa ba-baaa, dum dum-dum-dum-DUUUM! Ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba-ba bum! Ba-- -- (okay, I'll stop)  
  
"Dang that's coo'!" Mr.T says when he sees Commander Riker teleport in..  
  
"Where are your torpedos?" Commander Riker asks.  
  
"In the back foo'!" Mr.T says..  
  
Commander Riker walks behind all the chairs to the back of the van..  
  
"Oh MY GOD!" Commander Riker yells in his little badge..  
  
U.S.S. Enterprise: Deck  
  
"What is it, does he have... 'Weapons of mass destruction' in there?" Captain Picards asks.  
  
Mr.T's Van foo'  
  
"These torpedos are.. VERY OLD! I've heard of these in history books about the centuries 1900 and 2000 AD!" Commander Riker says.  
  
"What, they ain't good enough to take enemies out? I can beat em up my self usually! Why buy big expensive torpedos when I'm gonna kick the enemies asses anyway!" Mr.T tells Commander Riker.  
  
"You're in Space Mr.T, and besides that, you have no teleportation/beam equipment to fight your enemies in hand-to-hand combat!" Commander Riker says..  
  
"That was way after the time the volcano erupted! I couldn't buy a single thing foo'!" Mr. T tells Commander Riker.  
  
Commander walks in the back and finds lots of big empty jugs of Milk!  
  
"What the heck is with all these jugs?" Commander Riker asks.  
  
"Foo'! I always drink my Milk! One of the reason's I'm so strong besides my gold!" Mr.T responds.  
  
"It turns out there are no deadly weapons on this ship... And it seems like Mr.T was telling the truth, believe it or not.." Commander Riker says to his stupid badge..  
  
"Wait a second, how did you respond to our communications?" Commander Riker asks when he notices Mr.T doesn't have a vid-screen system.  
  
"Foo'! I got myself a radio system, I just pick up my little radio speaker and talk! And on my radio system, I got a nice little T.V." Mr.T responds, pointing at the small T.V. on his radio system..  
  
"Well, its against U.S.S. federation rules to allow someone to stay in space with little equipment, you seemed to have no milk or food left anymore.. Mr.T, can you drive your ship inside the shuttle room of the U.S.S. Enterprise?" Commander Riker asks.  
  
"What's in it for me?" Mr.T asks.  
  
"The icecream you wanted earlier I guess.." Commander Riker replies.  
  
"Hell yeah! I'll go in there!" Mr.T responds.  
  
On the very top of the U.S.S. Enterprise (the saucer part), a hatch opens.  
  
"Watch this!" Mr.T responds.  
  
Quickly, Mr.T's van drives into the hatch without a problem and the hatch closes.  
  
U.S.S. Enterprise: Loading and Unloading Shuttle area..  
  
Quickly, the doors of Mr.T's van open quickly..  
  
"How did you do that so fast?" Commander Riker says.  
  
"You might of not been at that place at the time on my T.V., so I'll repeat this line.. My van is hella fast!" Mr.T tells Commander Riker.  
  
"Now where's my icecream foo'?" Mr.T asks Commander Riker.  
  
********  
  
Planet Nebuland: Capitol "Pie Ass Destrub"; in the debate tower..  
  
"So, what were elevators like in your area?" Gob Schneeedoor asks.  
  
"Would I lots of screaming hear! Blood over all walls! Music not exist, except dying people screams! Unsafe were elevators!" CATs tells Gob Schneeedoor..  
  
Elevator doors open at the 90th floor, and a bunch of politicians are seen everywhere, they look at Gob Schneeedoor and CATs and they happen to be amazed..  
  
"Gob Schneeedoor, it seems you were right about survivors in that area!" a politician says in exciting..  
  
"Tell them your name.." Gob Schneeedoor says to CATs..  
  
"CATs name my is.." CATs replies..  
  
"What the! Did you hear him!" a politician replies in disgust..  
  
"You don't understand, he's a good debater.. He makes excellent points! You can't judge someone because they can't speak English properly, and CATs is going to prove it! In fact, he has plans to do something about this "always speak English perfectly" thing.." Gob Schneeedoor replies..  
  
"Now cates, walk behind that big tall desk-like structure with the microphone." Gob Schneeedoor tells CATs..  
  
CATs walks behind the booth, and taps on the microphone.. Hundreds of politicians are looking at him..  
  
**************  
  
Back at that cube thing: deck  
  
"What ever he is.. We need to get him in hear.." the cyborg captain tells his cadets..  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" an android says..  
  
"What ever your name is, please enter our ship! Its the cube like thing!" the cyborg captain yells in the vid-screen..  
  
"Scam be might! I want not do go in! Bomb somebody set me up!" the Zero- Wing Pilot says (belly jiggling on the screen of course)  
  
"I knew this would happen Captain, now give me some Crunch!" a cyborg says..  
  
"I will not give you my crunch.. Now we need to capture that creature for analysis!" the captain cyborg says.  
  
"Capture! NOOO!! Hate capture I!" the Zero-Wing pilot yells..  
  
"Send out the troops! Don't kill him! He'll make a good analysis!" the cyborg captain yells..  
  
Space Arena: (in other words, I'm to lazy to switch between ship every time)  
  
Three garbage can ships fly out of the giant cube!  
  
Suddenly, the Zero-Wing Pilot stops firing lasers..  
  
"Captain, he's hostile!" an android pilot yells in his communication device.  
  
"Damn it android friend! Don't let him escape! And don't fire! Use your hook-shot weapons, there the best non-lethal weapon available to sure capture the pilot!" the captain cyborg yells..  
  
The first garbage can ship fire a hook, quickly, the Zero-Wing fighter fires lasers and destroys the hook.  
  
"Ship 1's hook is disable captain!" yells an android on the pilot deck..  
  
Ships 2 & 3 fire their hooks, but the Zero-Wing fighter quickly fires at the weapons..  
  
"Deploy the oil weapons, now!" the cyborg captain tells them..  
  
"But sir, those are untested, it could help the enemy, or blow up the targetted ship if the pilots keeps try fire.." pilots of the garbage cans respond..  
  
"Just do it!" the captain yells.. Then quickly he turns on his vid-screen to the Zero-Wing pilot..  
  
"You have no idea who we are! We killed many pilots! And we are going to spare your life! Is this how you'll treat us? If you continually escape even after the oil weapons, we will quickly use this mother ship's torpedos immediately, destroying your ship to smithereens!" the cyborg captain yells.  
  
"Freedom! Lie you are do!" the Zero-Wing pilot says (belly jiggling still)..  
  
Quickly, the oil in big bags fly toward the Zero-Wing ship, then they hit the Zero-Wing fighter's weapon system..  
  
"Can't lasers fire make!" the Zero-Wing pilot says.  
  
Oil bags fly into the ships exhaust engine/boosters..  
  
"Escape can not I do now! Must free I now, oil shake off!" the Zero-Wing pilot says..  
  
"Sir, the tested weapons have succeeded!" the android says..  
  
"Captain, he's about to commit suicide!" a cyborg yells..  
  
"Listen! I have no idea where you can from! But we are not trying to kill you! If you continually try to fire at us with your weapon system jammed, the system will blow up killing you! Its up to you, give up and live.. Or keep trying to kill yourself and die!" the cyborg captain yells in the vid- screen..  
  
Quickly, the Zero-Wing pilot quits.  
  
"Up give I!" the Zero-Wing pilot says.  
  
"Good, your life will be spared.." the cyborg captain says..  
  
"Now your ship won't be damage, and we'll real you in!" the cyborg captain says.  
  
Quickly, the garbage can ships fly toward the Zero-Wing fighter, attach to it like magnets, and fly towards the cube like ship..  
  
*********  
  
To be continued:  
  
So, it turns out the U.S.S. Enterprise people and Mr.T have gotten along (well, except that spine headed guy Wulf/Wolf). CATs is being treated very well and can't speak English properly still. Plus, the Zero-Wing pilot has been captured by some cube like ship with androids (that are probally enemies of the U.S.S. Enterprise). But will Mr.T become a help to the U.S.S. Enterprise? What about CATs, will he destroy the English language and kill people? Finally, what will happen to that stupid Zero-Wing pilot? Find out next time on "All Your English Destroyed By Us."  
  
End Note1: What the drugs the Zero-Wing pilot took will not be revealed for what it was made out of, we can claim it as magic or a small plot enabling device.  
  
End Note2: I urge you to get any fans of Mr.T and Star Trek who like fanfiction on fanfiction.net to read this.. I can not copy this as the rules say into the Mr.T and Star Trek sections of fanfiction.net.. I just happened to put it in Zero-Wing because CATs is the main villian.. 


End file.
